


Cross The Line

by nuttinonice



Series: On Hands And Knees [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, On Hands and Knees, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Shiro, Porn with Feelings, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Work, Smut, porn Star keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: It’s not enough lube, too much too fast. He’s hurting, but he can’t work up the nerve to ask the director to cut. On camera, it sounds like moaning. Keith knows how to manipulate it that way, but he’s shaking.It’ll be over soon. You won’t work with this guy again. Next time, you’ll set boundaries. Just get through this. Make him come and you can clean yourself up and run back to Shiro.( Keith has his first bad scene :( )





	Cross The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PictoJournalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictoJournalist/gifts).



> Here's the bonus oneshot! This takes place after the ending of the full "On Hands and Knees" fic!

“You ready, Keith?”

“Looks good to me.” Keith nods as Pidge pulls the makeup brush away and he has a chance to see himself in the vanity mirror. They’re on a warehouse set, his second shoot of the week. He’s pretty experienced now. He doesn’t get so nervous. He’s come to really like his work and he likes how Pidge makes his face look too. He can’t see any zits or redness, although nowadays, he doesn’t go looking for blemishes as much as he used to. When a pimple pops up, Shiro usually kisses it until Keith quits complaining about it. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Go get ‘em.” Pidge shrugs, stepping back, so Keith can get up from his chair and head over to the set. It’s a fake gym scene with a cheap mirrored wall, a yoga mat, and an exercise ball on a cut out wooden floor. There’s four cameras and a director he’s never worked with before, but he told Veronica he wanted to branch out, do something other than his regular scenes with Shiro, solo shows, and the occasional group scene where there’s less pressure to perform.

He’s in a robe that he brings on his own now. Shiro had bought it for him, red silk and monogrammed with his stage name on the back. His co-star today is… intimidating. Keith forgets his name, but he’s tall and muscular, without any of the softness that he finds so endearing in Shiro. Still, he’s sure he’ll be respectful and fine to work with, so he doesn’t pay it much mind. 

The director gives the two of them some basic direction. Keith will do some sit ups on the exercise ball while the other guy acts like his trainer, they’ll meet in a kiss and take it from there. They both had a basic script to work with, but it didn’t specify much. 

Keith cringes a little at the kiss, but he knew that was coming. He does it frequently, wanting to maintain professionalism, but he really doesn’t like kissing anyone other than Shiro. He shrugs it off though, peeling out of his robe and handing it off to Pidge. The other guy is just wearing a pair of basketball shorts and they’ve dressed Keith in the skimpiest little workout shorts they could fine. He’s not complaining though. They make his ass pop and his bulge look bigger. Underneath, is a black thong, lace. He’s become known for lingerie scenes and now it’s pretty much his trademark. The underwear is from Shiro today, which always makes him feel a little more at ease.

He makes his way onto set with his co-star and takes a deep breath as he sits on the exercise ball, the bright lights all on them as he leans back into a sit up position. 

“Action!”

Keith easily curls up into one sit up, two, grunting for the cameras as his co star stands between his legs. 

“You’re doing so good.” He grins, squatting down between Keith’s knees and running a hand up his thigh. 

They exchange some cheesy porn dialogue, Keith’s mind more occupied with the dinner Shiro’s making for him at home as his co-star pulls him into a kiss. It’s deeper than he expected, but he holds back a cringe as he takes his tongue, already feeling a hand between his legs to cup his bulge. At least it won’t be a long scene. 

He moves things along, pushing him back enough, so that he can stand up and drop his shorts, grinning as he cocks his hip and lets the camera take in how he looks in the surprise thong before he drops to his knees. 

A blowjob was in the script, so that’s what Keith was prepared for. Face fucking wasn’t. Keith eases the basketball shorts down WhatsHisName’s legs and takes him in his mouth without too much difficulty. He’s big, but Keith is accustomed to Shiro and this is something he can handle. He’s not ready when the guy bucks his hips forward and Keith chokes around him. He doesn’t want them to have to cut, so he just splutters around it until he finds his rhythm again, trying to find a pace, but this guy just keeps  _ fucking _ his mouth. Keith is capable of handling that, but he needs time to relax his gag reflex, take the length all the way in. He tries to pull off, but his hair is grabbed, twisted between thick fingers, so he’s stuck choking around a complete stranger’s cock with tears leaking from his eyes. His heart is pounding, but he squeezes his eyes shut and pushes through until the actor finally pulls back and frees him to rasp and catch his breath.

His chest aches from the lack of air, but it’s not long before he’s turned over on the exercise ball with his ass on display. He winces when he’s spanked. That shit wasn’t in the script, but he cries out for the camera instead of calling cut. He’s not going to be a baby about this. Sure, it’s a little rougher than what he thought it would be, but it’s not like he’s shooting BDSM. His heart sinks when he feels the line of the thong being stretched until it snaps and Keith  _ swears _ he can actually cry. That was one of his  _ favorites _ . Shiro gave it to him on Valentines day, who the fuck was this guy to think he could just rip Keith’s clothes without his permission?

Keith hides his face from the cameras a moment to keep his frustration from showing, but soon he hears the popping of a cap, fingers being slicked up, and a digit is shoved in without warning. Keith yelps at the sudden intrusion, his face going red as his co-star shoves the finger in and out. It’s not enough lube, too much too fast. He’s hurting, but he can’t work up the nerve to ask the director to cut. It’s pretty obvious he’s in pain, why isn’t anyone speaking up for him? He whimpers with pain more than pleasure as more fingers are inserted and his heart stops when he hears his co-star get on his knees behind him and slick up his cock. He’s not ready. Keith has to say something and say something  _ now _ , but then the wet tip of an erection is pressed against his hole, stretching him to enter and he wails. 

On camera, it sounds like moaning. Keith knows how to manipulate it that way, but he’s shaking as he’s filled up, stretched beyond his limits and there’s still not enough fucking  _ lube _ .  He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to take it in stride. 

_ It’ll be over soon. You won’t work with this guy again. Next time, you’ll set boundaries. Just get through this _ . 

Keith manages to free one hand to jerk himself off, his other arm occupied with balancing his torso on the exercise ball, but it helps distract him as he’s fucked fast and deep with a cock that’s nowhere near slick enough. 

_ Just make him come, Keith. Make him come and you can clean yourself up and run back to Shiro.  _

Keith tenses his muscles even further, forcing himself to press back against him. He endures until he feels the other man twitching and turns his voice on for the camera, hollering obscenities, whining, and moaning dirty commands, jerking himself off quickly until he feels his co-star buck once, twice, and he comes inside him. Keith strokes himself to his own disappointing finish and tries to catch his breath when the other pulls out and the director cuts. He’s done. He doesn’t have anything more to worry about, but he’s barely holding himself together as he stands up and quickly takes his robe to cover himself. 

He manages to thank the director in a shaky voice before he walks away from prying eyes to call Shiro. 

“Hey Sweet Pea.” Shiro greets on the other end, cheery as ever. “Are you done? How’d it go?”

“Takashi, can you pick me up?” Keith croaks, his voice hoarse from the abuse of his throat. “I-I don’t want to call a Lyft or anything.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The guy they paired me with was just really rough a-and didn’t use enough lube. I’m kind of shaken up, can you um…” Keith’s mouth wobbles, but he bites down on his lip. “Can you come get me please?”

“I’ll be right there. Get dressed and get your things together.” Shiro says, his voice stoney and serious now. “He hurt you?”

“Yeah.” Keith sniffs. “But I didn’t say anything. H-He didn’t violate me or anything, it was just rough and I was too shy to call cut.”

“I’ll take care of it. Just wait for me there, okay Baby?”

Keith softens at the pet name and nods, blinking back the water in his eyes. “Okay.” He’s really hurting between his legs and he hates the feeling of that stupid guy’s come inside him. It makes the tears swell up and even if he consented, he does feel violated. He goes to the shower and rinses off quickly, throwing his clothes back on and standing by the makeup table to wait for Shiro. His chest is tight and his hands are trembling a little as he checks the time on his phone. Shiro should arrive any moment. 

When the door swings open, Keith runs to him, falling right into Shiro’s arms and burying his face in his neck. “Take me home.” He croaks, determined not to cry until they’re in private.

“One second, Baby.” Shiro says, hugging him tight and kissing his head. His voice isn’t as soft and gentle as it usually is when he’s trying to comfort Keith. 

“Why?”

“Tell me what exactly happened.”

Keith rolls his eyes and sniffles a little, Shiro’s hands dropping to his hips. “H-He fucked my face and I had no idea he was going to, so I didn’t prepare and he choked me for a while. Then he fingered me way too hard and fast and too dry.” He swallows the lump in his throat. “He ripped the underwear you bought me. He’s just a dick, I don’t want to make it into a whole thing.”

“I need to talk to the director.” Shiro sighs as he lets him go. “You can go to the car if you want.”

“Shiro.” Keith sighs. “Please don’t yell at him or anything. I don’t want to look bad.”

“I would never make you look bad.” Shiro assures him, walking off to the director with Keith trailing behind. “Hi excuse me.” He says and Keith swears he’s making his voice purposefully deeper as he approaches the director - an older guy in a baseball cap with a beard that needs trimming, but from what Keith hears, he’s pretty connected. “Did you let an actor get hurt without calling cut?”

“Takashi, don’t.” Keith says, reaching out to grab his wrist. 

“Since when is he hurt?” The director raises an eyebrow. “He didn’t say anything.”

“I know as much as you do that anyone in the business can tell when an actor is playing through the pain and when he’s comfortable.” Shiro glares. “Did the script say that Keith was going to get his face fucked today?”

“It called for a blowjob. The rest is up to the actors.”

“You  _ know _ there’s a difference between regular oral and being choked. Keith isn’t a hardcore actor, you didn’t think to call cut and make sure he could breathe?” Shiro is seething, but Keith just starts trembling. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like the yelling, or the angry look in Shiro’s eyes. He’s sore and he wants to go home. “You’re going to hear from my agent because I’m not sticking my name on anything you’ve ever touched if you treat your talent like this.” Shiro hisses before turning and taking Keith by the waist to lead him away. 

“Shiro, why did you threaten him like that? You’ve worked with this guy before.” Keith swallows, hands shaking as he’s lead to the door.

“And I won’t work with him again.” Shiro says, taking Keith out of the warehouse and opening the passenger door of his car for him. “Are you okay?”

Keith presses his mouth into a straight line and shakes his head. 

“Oh Baby… Hey, hey.” Shiro frowns, rushing up to take Keith’s robe from him, tossing it in the car, so he can take Keith’s hands. “Keith, having a rough shoot like that is  _ really _ tough. It’s okay to cry if you need to. He hurt you.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Keith bursts into tears without meaning to. It’s just too much. He’s just found his stride as a porn actor. He’s been so comfortable on set lately, having better experiences, feeling confident. Then one bad day and his self esteem is in the gutter. His throat hurts and his ass is sore and bruised. His body feels broken and a sob falls from his lips as he steps forward to let Shiro envelope him in a hug. He’s not much of a crier, but fuck. He feels like shit.

“Shh, shh I got you.” Shiro coos, holding him close just like Keith’s done for him in so many panic attacks and moments after nightmares. “We’re gonna talk to Veronica. You’re not gonna work with those people again and it’s not gonna hurt your career to do so. I’m gonna take you home, we’ll get you in something comfy. I have dinner all ready for you.” He kisses the top of Keith’s head, his hand stroking up and down his back. “You’re always taking care of me, Baby. Let me take care of you now, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith croaks, still clinging to him as tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m really pissed he ripped that underwear.”

“I’ll buy you new ones.” Shiro says with a squeeze and a smile. “I still haven’t worn the really cute piece you bought me as a surprise last week. Maybe I’ll put it on for you when you feel better.”

Keith blushes a little at that and pulls away to wipe his eyes. “I really should be done crying, but I don’t think I’m there yet, so can we get home?”

“Sure.” Shiro nods, cocking his head towards the car as he steps away to get in the driver’s seat. 

It’s a short drive. Keith is sniffly, especially as the soreness starts to truly set in, but Shiro reaches over and holds his hand. Usually Shiro is the one sniffling. It feels good to have a partner that can comfort him just as well when he needs it too. He may have found his place and his confidence in the porn world, but at least compared to Shiro, he’s still relatively new here.

Shiro takes him to the bedroom when they make it home, kissing him as he helps him undress. Keith can do it on his own, but it’s nice to be doted on a little. 

“Oh Baby.” Shiro frowns when Keith is naked in front of him, ghosting his fingers over the red sore spot on his ass. “He never should’ve hit you this hard.”

“Yeah, it stings like a bitch.” Keith says, his voice still wobbling. 

“Poor thing.” Shiro sighs, giving him a kiss before pulling away to get Keith’s pajamas from the dresser. “I’ll get you some Tylenol too for the soreness.”

Keith thanks him with a kiss and changes into the pajamas, a matching set of red silk pants and a long sleeve shirt with cute black buttons. Shiro’s always buying him clothes and since red is kind of his brand now, it’s mostly what he wears. It makes him feel just a little more loved to wrap himself up in something Shiro bought for him. Shiro feeds him two painkillers with a glass of water and leads him off to the kitchen for dinner. 

Keith has to admit, Shiro’s really stepped up his domestic skills game since they moved in together. He’s been learning to cook, getting better at it every day. Tonight, he’s made Tilapia and  _ yes _ , Keith knows it’s not the finest of seafood, but it’s something his dad always used to make and now Shiro makes it for him. 

Shiro makes him hot chocolate too with plenty of whipped cream and cinnamon for Keith to curl up on the couch with when they finish eating, Shiro putting a movie on before snuggling in close to Keith and raking his fingers through his hair to calm him. 

“I could get pretty used to Housewife Shiro, you know.” Keith teases, setting his empty mug on the coffee table and tucking himself under Shiro’s arm. 

“I don’t mind.” Shiro shrugs. “You always stand up for and comfort me when I need it. I’m always going to do that for you.”

“Thanks Takashi.” Keith sighs, nuzzling his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder. He feels so lucky. He loves his boyfriend that can bench press three times his body weight, but also makes him hot chocolate and rubs his shoulders, cries when they watch chick flicks, and takes such good care of him that Keith feels like the most special person in the world.

Shiro waits until Keith’s food settles before laying him down on the sofa, settling between his legs to suck his dick until Keith gets the proper orgasm he was denied on set earlier. Keith whimpers through the whole thing, running his hands through Shiro’s hair, whining and pushing his hips up to meet the warm wetness of his mouth. 

Shiro sucks him to fruition and cleans him up before pulling Keith’s pajama pants back up his hips and snuggling back into him like nothing’s happened. 

“I love you.” Keith breathes, slipping his hand up Shiro’s shirt to stroke his back as they lay together. 

“I love you too.” Shiro laughs a bit. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, I just hope I don’t get a co-star like that again. It sucked.”

“If you do, I’ll fuck ‘em up.” Shiro mumbles and Keith snorts at the idea of Shiro the world’s most gentle giant fucking up anyone. “Not gonna let anyone hurt you again.”

“Thanks, Baby.” Keith murmurs as he leans down a bit to kiss the top of Shiro’s head. “I know you won’t.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little bonus oneshot! Remember, if you want me to write you something, my information is all on my Twitter!


End file.
